Hide and Go Seek
by lizza of the west
Summary: When Kaoru tries to set Haruhi and Hikaru up as a couple, Haruhi finds Hikaru's notebook. Now, in order for her to willingly return it, he must find her in a game of hide and go seek before she gets to a CERTAIN PAGE and reads his deepest secret. HikaHaru
1. Begin

**A/N- There are a few time gaps in this. (As in I leave for camp at one point, suffer from writers block, etcetera.**

**Italics- A thought**

**Centered- Flashback**

**Please enjoy!**

**EDIT 2/16/08: I rewrote this chapter! Be proud.**

**---**

"Hikaru, what's this?" Haruhi questioned, waving a a small, red note book with a leather strap and a lock with the initials 'H.H.' engraved into it.

"That's nothing, put it back," Hikaru answered, trying to snatch it away from her. She moved it out of his reach at exactly the right moment for him to fall flat on his face.

He quickly stood up and brushed himself off, then tried grabbing the notebook again, which Haruhi successfully managed to keep away from him.

They were in the twins' bedroom. Why, exactly, was Haruhi there? Hikaru wasn't exactly sure. All he knew was that Kaoru had something to do with it.

---

Flashback: Yesterday afternoon...

---

"Haruhi, wait up!" Kaoru called to Haruhi from behind. She didn't respond, but stopped walking and turned around, waiting for him to catch up. The club had just ended and she needed to get home to clean up the apartment, fold laundry, cook dinner, and complete other chores around the house.

When he caught up to her, she asked, "What's up, Kaoru?"

He shrugged and replied, "Not much. Hey, I was just wondering, would you stay at our house over the weekend? Mom wants you to try on a few new dresses she made!"

"Sorry, Kaoru, this weekend is our once-monthly full apartment clean up session. I also need to go to the grocery store..." and with that, Haruhi became lost in her mental schedule of various chores and tasks which were in need of completing.

"...Haruhi, you work yourself too hard. We'll make sure it all gets taken care of, don't worry! So, we'll see you tomorrow then? Great! See you!" Kaoru said quickly, not waiting for a response before he ran off, most likely to find Hikaru.

"I wonder why on earth I'm friends with these people?" Haruhi mused to herself.

---End Flashback---

"Haruhi, give it back," Hikaru demanded, becoming impatient.

"No thank you, I think I'll keep this for now. What is it, a diary?" Haruhi teased, giggling. "You'll get it back... maybe," she added as she moved to exit the room. Hikaru could hear her calling out, "Kaoru, are you back yet?"

"Maybe? Whazzat s'posed to mean!?" Hikaru yelled after her.

_Damn, she's cute when she giggles_, he thought to himself, feeling a blush take over his face.

---

Flashback, again: Earlier that morning...

---

"Haruhi!" Kaoru chirped happily when he saw her heading towards their mansion. She donned a pair of jeans and a button-up white blouse (because the authoress is unoriginal like that.)

As approached, he said, "I'm sorry, but I totally forgot something at

school! I'm going to get it, Hikaru is upstairs in our bedroom. He'll keep you company for now. I'll be back later, sorry again!" He ran off towards an awaiting limo.

"Um... okay then..." she half-yelled after him. She went upstairs and, after asking housekeepers for directions twice, found the twins' room. Of course, she was _definitely _surprised to find Hikaru sleeping, only in his boxers. She turned and faced the wall, then stuttered, "U-um, Hikaru...?" slightly blushing, because she had seen him half naked.

_Why didn't Kaoru mention that he was ASLEEP?_

"Mm...? Wha'... oh, 'ey 'aru'i, wadsup... (Translation: What... oh, hey Haruhi, what's up?). W-waidaminnuh... (Translation: Wait a minute...) ...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Hikaru yelled at her once he realized what was happening. He desperately grabbed at the blankets to cover himself.

"Uh... Kaoru requested that I stay here for the weekend. He told me to wait here with you while he was getting something from school, he didn't mention that you were asleep... I'm sorry," Haruhi apologized, embarrassed.

"Ah... don't be..." _Damn it, Kaoru, what the hell is this?_, Hikaru thought. He ran over to the closet and shut himself inside to change.

At that point, Haruhi decided to explore the room. A minute or so later, Hikaru came out of the closet, wearing a grey t-shirt and khaki pants. He watched her curiously. Then he thought of something and quickly glanced around the room- Kaoru had obviously done something to the room, just to get to Hikaru...

_**Oh, that's what he-- Oh, shit, she noticed it first.**_

He had found what it was- his notebook/'diary' which held some things he didn't want anyone, especially Haruhi, to read.  
Of course, she noticed it a second before him, and was closer to it. She walked over and picked it up.

--- End Flashback---

_As long as she doesn't figure out about the fake--_

"Hikaru! Why does this have a fake lock, is there any point in that?" Haruhi asked, walking in again. She noticed the pained expression on his face. "Oh, don't worry, I haven't read it yet. I'm planning on it, though. Anyway, is there a sensor that explodes or something when you try to open it without doing something special?"

Hikaru hadn't noticed what she was wearing until that moment.

_Damn, she looks hot in jeans. _(**A/N:** ...couldn't resist the urge... xD)

He shook his head, not really noticing that he was doing it.

"'Kay, thanks. I have an idea to pass time, by the way. It reminds me of something you and Kaoru would come up with, to be honest," she told him, seeing that he was curious.

"Well, what is it?" he responded, trying to (but failing) to hide his excitement.

_He's like a little kid. It's pretty adorable, he's so enthusiastic and curious like one, _Haruhi found herself thinking.

"Okay, so basically, what happens is, you give me twenty five minutes to hide--" the mansion was huge, she'd need the extra time. "--and then you look for me. For every ten minutes after the twenty five pass, I get to read a page in this journal."

"Sounds great!" _Thank god the first few pages are just some of Kaoru's doodles... I just need to find her as soon as possible._

"Okay, I got these for free at the supermarket, so here's a stopwatch for you, and one for me. (**A/N: **why does she have them with her? oo Ack! Sorry, I interrupted the story again!) You aren't allowed to start the stopwatch until I leave the room. I'll have the journal with me. Ready?"

Hikaru nodded.

_Just find her as soon as possible, and you're safe._


	2. The game

_Shit, I finally have a day off and those Hitachiin twins come and steal my daughter. Well, beats having that stupid blond pervert come kidnap her and force her to... do things, _Ryoji/Ranka Fujioka thought bitterly as he propped his feet up on the couch and opened a beer. He was beginning to space out as a knock at the door brought him back to reality-- unfortunately, the sudden noise also caused him to jump up, lose his balance, and fall flat on the floor with a rather loud _thump_.

"Oh god damn... Who's there?" he yelled, getting up to open the door.

Without replying, the person opened the door, to reveal that there were _two_ people- the twins' twin maids. (**A/N: **If that makes sense. They appear in the anime a couple of times, remember?)

"Hello, Fujioka-sama," they said in unison, "We're here to complete your daughter's chores."

Without waiting for a response of any kind or invitation of any sort, they began advancing towards him, both bearing blank expressions.

"Um, what are you... HOLY CRAPPING COWS!" he screamed as he eyed the object one maid had just pulled out of a bag she had been carrying.

**-x-x-x-**

Meanwhile, at the Ootori mansion, the host club- obviously with the exception of Haruhi and Hikaru- were watching several seemingly expensive monitors, showing different areas of the Hitachiin mansion. There was one also showing Haruhi's and Hikaru's perspectives- Kaoru had, before he left, attached a camera to both without their knowledge. Tamaki had been tied to a chair and gagged- no one wanted to hear him shrieking about his 'daughter' and 'son', and how their 'mother' shouldn't be allowing this. They had more important things to concentrate on- like manipulating the relationship of Haruhi Fujioka and Hikaru Hitachiin. They all, with the exception of Tamaki, were tired of waiting for Hikaru to finally confess his feelings to Haruhi.

**-x-x-x-**

"FINALLY, it's finally been twenty five minutes!" Hikaru cheered when the stopwatch rung. He literally sprinted out of the room and frantically started looking for Haruhi. He saw a slip of brightly colored paper hanging from the ceiling.

**Hey,**

**I've decided, it's more fair if I leave clues to my location. After all, it is your journal.**

**Also, I just have this gut feeling that you suck at this game, Hikaru.**

**-Haruhi**

He wasn't sure whether to take this as a blessing or an insult.

_...Wait, where's the clue? Okay, I take it as an insult then._

**-x-x-x-**

At the Ootori mansion, Kaoru was screaming, "FLIP THE NOTE, STUPID!" at the monitor. The others sweatdropped and covered their ears.

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru had a gut feeling that Kaoru was yelling at him from some other location to flip the note. He laughed at the stupidity of that thought- _it's not like twin telepathy exists_- but flipped the note nonetheless, only to be pleasantly surprised.

**It's quiet in here. (kool daeha.)**

_What... the hell... kind of clue... is that...? _Hikaru thought to himself, twitching. _I can only exclude four rooms- Dad's room, Mom's room, our room, and the staff room. I am so going to kill her for this when I find her... Wait. Kool is look backwards, and daeha is ahead backwards..._

Hikaru, proud of his small accomplishment of decoding the clue, looked straight in front of him, and of course, there was another slip of paper, also hanging from the ceiling. Why didn't he notice it before? The world may never know. He snatched the piece of paper and read it.

**f_f_ lore**

"...She's gonna read the whole journal. There's no way I'll figure this one out," Hikaru sighed. At that moment, as if sent from heaven, a housekeeper walked past.

"Ah! Wait, you. Figure this out," He ordered her. (**A/N:** He has little respect for his employees...)

"Hai, Hitachiin-sama!" she bowed and then read the slip of paper. "Sir, if you say it aloud, but instead of saying f-f, you say second f, it should make sense," she explained.

"Good job, carry on with... whatever you're doing" he dismissed her. "Let's see... second f lore... second f-lore... second floor! She's on the second floor? Ah, she's making this sort of easy then. Let's see, it's been... 23 minutes? Oh, shit, that's two pages already. Thank god for Kaoru's doodles..."

**-x-x-x-**

"What the...?"

Haruhi stared at the three eyed purple slime monster, who stared back. "...What kind of journal is this?"

**-x-x-x-**

"_Kaoru's_ doodles?" Kyoya smirked, writing something down.

"Kao-kun likes purple?" Hunny asked.

Even Mori let out a chuckle.

"Mmmph! Hmphmphmphmph..." came Tamaki's muffled comment and laugh.

"Sh-shut up, I was only 6 years old," Kaoru defended, blushing. "I'm going home now, I can stir things up a bit."

**-x-x-x-**

_**Ding dong.**_

Hikaru went to answer the door as quickly as possible- sure enough, it was Kaoru.

"Can't talk now, being timed, must find Haruhi, major problem, fucking hell, I'm so going to kill you later, bye!" he glared, then ran back up the massive set of stairs.

"Beware of run-on sentences!" Kaoru called after him. He followed him up the flight of stairs, then went to where Haruhi was. "Nice hiding spot," he complimented, "He would _never _think of looking in here."

"Welcome back, Kaoru. Thanks." Haruhi greeted, sitting on the twins' bed, reading. 42 minutes had passed, and the fourth page was the first one that was like an actual journal. "Want to read this with me?" she offered, gesturing for him to come closer.

**Sup, Journal!**

**I normally wouldn't keep something as stupid like this. Mom told me it would be a good idea, though, so whatever.**

**My name's Hikaru Hitachiin, a first year at Ouran high school. My twin- Kaoru Hitachiin- and I are part of the host club. Basically, we act gay with each other and girls love it. We're all, "Oh, Hikaru/Kaoru, I don't want anyone else touching you, blah blah," and voila! 3 nosebleeds or more. Our record is 31 girls having nosebleeds at once. Milord- Tamaki Suoh- started the club. He compliments all of his customers or some bull like that. I have no clue how he comes up with so many compliments. Maybe he rehearses at home? I think he pretends they're him-- he's self-obsessed enough for it to work.**

**Then, there's Kyoya Ootori- the shadow king. He's fucking creepy. Might be a molester or something. Maybe a thief. He scares me.**

**Next are Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Mori is completely silent while Hunny acts like a little kid. The customers like both of them.**

**Last, there's Haruhi Fujioka. She's not actually a guy, and she's not a lesbian. Milord forced her to join the club as a guy because of a Rene vase she broke. I guess it sort of fits her, her father's a crossdresser too. They're commoners, so I feel a bit sorry for them. She's never had ootoro, even. Haha, she's so deprived.**

Kaoru glanced at Haruhi. She seemed pretty mad. Kaoru himself was trying as hard as he possible could to hold back laughter.

**Her girl attracting quality is just her natural personality. Who would'a thunk it. Actually, it's not girl attracting, it's people attracting. She's not like other girls- well, obviously she's not, but- she's not stuck up (probably 'cause she's poor as dirt), she doesn't fall for the tactics of any club member (no nosebleeds, heart-eye syndrome, or fainting! She's incredible!), she's the only female capable of sending Milord to his 'corner of woe' (haha), and she seems completely oblivious to Milord's advances on her.**

"Hey, Kaoru, what does he mean by advances? Tamaki doesn't make advances on me, does he?" Haruhi asked, looking genuinely disgusted. (**A/N:** Sorry, TamaHaru fans.)

_Is she serious?_, Kaoru mentally asked.

**Also... her eyes are HEEEEE-YOOOOOGE. They're sort of cute.**

**Actually, she's cute in general.**

**Better looking than the normal girls we get in the club.**

**-Hikaru Hitachiin.**


	3. Three waters

**A/N- I was going to keep Haruhi's reason for stealing Hikaru's journal a secret until the last chapter or so... but decided against it. Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

"A CLUE! A CLUE!" Hikaru cheered, waving his hands happily. He almost forgot to read it.

**I'm in a comfy room.**

**Next, search a place where three waters move.**

**You'll find something waiting for you.**

His smile was quickly replaced by a frown.

"Damn, her clues suck."

So far, he had been able to exclude not very many rooms. He had been able to exclude his and Kaoru's room, their mom's room, their dad's room, the servant's quarters, and everywhere that wasn't on the second floor.

_A place where three waters move? _Hikaru sat there for another three minutes trying to figure that out.

**-x-x-x-**

"...Haruhi, can I ask you something?" Kaoru questioned when they had finished reading the journal entry.

"Yes?" she replied, looking up at him, with an expression of mixed embarrassment and aggravation.

"Why would you steal Hikaru's notebook? It's totally out of character for you,." he asked. It had been bugging him- he had thought she would just read it while he was asleep and leave it where it was when she was done.

"To see if I have any competition," she replied simply.

**-x-x-x-**

"Aw, that sounded so cute coming from Haru-chan!" Hunny exclaimed.

"FWO! AFFOOFEEEEE! FE FWAY FWUM FWIFWARU!" Tamaki cried out, muffled by the towel tied around his mouth.

"I could have sworn I almost understood that," Kyoya said, turning toward him.

"AF-RUHIIII!" Tamaki cried, wriggling out of the gag mid-word. If a text emoticon were to be used to describe his facial expression, it would be this: TT

"Tama-chan, she can't hear you," Hunny said.

Kyoya put the gag back around his mouth.

"Fwofwa! Fwo fwai!" Tamaki sobbed.

**-x-x-x-**

_Place where three waters move._

_Place where three waters move..._

_BATHROOM._

_Sink, toilet, bath._

_Where the hell is she hiding? None of these clues seem to make sense._

Hikaru looked down at the stopwatch.

"Damn, it's already been 52 minutes... she's read the first two actual journal entries. Damn."

**-x-x-x-**

"It's been another 10 minutes. Let's read the next entry, Kaoru," Haruhi said, looking up from her stopwatch.

Kaoru was still in shock from the boldness what she had said. He knew she probably liked Hikaru, but she was aware of it? And was able to state it so easily? "Uh, sure..." he managed to choke out.

**Journal,**

**It's been a while since I've written in this. Milord called Kaoru and I a few days ago, yelling about how Haruhi was missing, was kidnapped, was forced to flee her home, and the other things he usually says.**

"'Usually says'?" Haruhi growled, veins popping up all over her head. "Rich bastard..."

**Turns out she just had a summer job.**

**We went to visit her at the pension she was working at, but there was only one room available. We had a contest to see who got the room.**

**Kaoru and I won, _of course_.**

**Some kid came while we were there- he went to middle school with Haruhi. His crush on her was so freaking obvious. I lost my temper, because he shouldn't have been acting so close to someone he hadn't seen since middle school. Who the hell does that?**

**Anyway, some things happened, I got slapped... and somehow, Haruhi and I ended up on a date. It started out pretty badly, but after a while, actually turned out sort of _fun_. Then... we ended up running into that middle school guy again. I got really jealous for some reason... then we sort of fought... and I left without Haruhi. Of course, when I called for a ride home, was when Milord _finally_ decided to tell us she was afraid of thunder. How the hell was I supposed to know? I looked for Haruhi and finally found her in a church. What a stupid place to hide.**

**I found out something that day- Haruhi is cute even when she's _scared_.**

**I wrapped her in a cloth draped over some table- I think it's called an altar or something?- gave her my headphones, and put my arm around her until the others got there.**

**What should I call what I was feeling in that church?**

**-Hikaru Hitachiin**

"He's called me cute in both of these entries. It seems... extremely out of character for him," Haruhi commented.

"Well... he never has been a good writer. And it's not like he's the only one who thinks you're cute. Milord obviously likes you but is too _stupid_ to realize it, because... well, he's a freaking idiot, so he just settles with proclaiming your cuteness all the time, so you already know what he thinks," Kaoru grinned wickedly into the camera placed in her hair. "Hani finds a lot of things cute- well, obviously, he's surrounded by cute things- but he's said in the past that he thinks you're cute. I, as I've stated in the past, think you're extremely cute, and I'm pretty sure Mori-sempai and Kyoya-sempai think so as well. It's not really _that_ out of character, seeing as it's a private journal. Actually, he says it freely in real life too, just not as seriously as he says it here."

He looked down at Haruhi, who was trying to hide the blush that was consuming her face.

_Aw, she's embarrassed. How adorable, _Kaoru smiled.


	4. Jealousy

**A/N- I hate writer's block TT**

**Anyways, I'm leaving Sunday. I'll try to get at least another chapter up before then.**

**Please leave reviews!**

**Also, so you know, the competition for the central salon isn't in the anime, but it is in the manga.**

**Speaking of the manga, if you don't already, you should read it.**

**Hikaru's journal entry mixes what happened in the manga and in the anime, sorry.**

**-x-x-x-**

"Like? What does that mean?" Tamaki questioned, wriggling loose of the gag again. "And how long am I going to be tied here?"

"Stop taking the gag off," Kyoya sighed, writing something down once again.

"He means you _like_ Haru-chan in a _special way_, Tama-chan!" Hani exclaimed.

"Ah." Mori added.

"Wait, I still don't get it! What do you mean?" Tamaki cried out, trying to wriggle out of the ropes tying him to the chair.

"Hani, would you _please?_" Kyoya looked at Hani, rubbing his temple.

"Sure, Kyo-kun!" he turned towards Tamaki. "Sorry, Tama-chan!"

"What do you mean, sor-- ACK!" Hani hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Thanks Hani. He was giving me a headache," Kyoya said, turning towards the monitor. "Haruhi was right, Hikaru really does suck at hide and go seek."

"Can I have some cake now?" Hani asked Mori.

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru ran into the bathroom. It was pretty huge. Fortunately, Haruhi didn't hide the clue. It was sitting on the counter, begging to be read.

**Uptown - Downtown**

**Front track - ?**

_Backtrack. That one was easy. So I need to retrace my steps?_ Hikaru thought after reading it.

He walked back to where the last clue had been. He looked around, didn't see anything, and proceeded to where the first and second clues had been. Nothing there either.

"What the hell?" he cursed aloud, looking around. Finally he spotted it- a piece of paper, sticking out from under a vase filled with white and red roses.

**If you're at this clue, you really _do_ suck at hide and go seek, Hikaru.**

**I'm at a place where two enter, meet, or join.**

"Two what meet? Two rooms? Two hallways? ...Hey, she insulted me! It's not _my_ fault her clues are incredibly hard and lead nowhere!" Hikaru fumed.

**-x-x-x-**

"Fujioka-sama, where is the rest of your house?" the two maids asked in unison.

"You've cleaned everything," Ranka deadpanned, a bit annoyed that they had unknowingly insulted the size of his apartment. "Can I _please _leave now? I was supposed to meet some friends at the bar over an hour ago."

The twin maids looked at each other. "Sorry, we can't do that, Fujioka-sama," they said.

"Well, can you at least UNTIE ME?" he yelled.

**-x-x-x-**

Haruhi suddenly sat up, startling Kaoru, who was lying next to her on the bed. They both had been bored and staring at the ceiling.

"It's been ten minutes, Kaoru, let's read the next entry," she stated, opening the journal.

He nodded in agreement, sat up, and looked over her shoulder.

**Journal,**

**I'm writing this as a reminder to beat the hell out of Milord, who I shall now refer to as Stupid-Idiot-Who-Almost-Left-Us-And-Could-Have-Killed-Haruhi, once my arm heals.**

**Where to start...**

**Well, the host club and football club were competing for the central salon for the festival. We barely won, but still, we won. So we got the central salon, which meant we received more visitors than anywhere else. Some of our families were there, too.**

**Including Stupid-Idiot-Who-Almost-Left-Us-And-Could-Have-Killed-Haruhi's grandmother.**

**She asked him to escort some lady named Éclair around- what type of name is that? Isn't that a pastry?- and then blackmailed him into becoming engaged to her.**

**And if that wasn't bad enough, he decided to close the freaking club.**

**Of course, we didn't know at the time, but he was blackmailed with the possibility of seeing his mother- so he decided to leave for fucking France _without even telling us_. When we tried following him via car, the Ootori family's private army cut us off. Kyoya tried calling them off but they were assholes. So while Hani turned into a merciless killing machine, Kaoru, Haruhi, and I went to get a carriage.**

**We were chasing after Stupid-Idiot-Who-Almost-Left-Us-And-Could-Have-Killed-Haruhi when the carriage went over a bump and sent me flying off. Of course, I was the only one who could drive it and I broke my arm when I fell. While Kaoru was looking at my arm, Haruhi took the carriage and chased after him.**

**I'm not sure exactly what happened, although I do know that Haruhi fell off a bridge, Stupid-Idiot-Who-Almost-Left-Us-And-Could-Have-Killed-Haruhi dove after her, Pastry girl went back to France, and Haruhi managed to bring Stupid-Idiot-Who-Almost-Left-Us-And-Could-Have-Killed-Haruhi back. I guess that means they're definitely getting together- it's like a shojo manga. Once a guy in a suit dives after a girl in a dress who's falling off a bridge, and they float there for a minute before falling, then hug, she's his.**

**...Why do I feel so jealous?**

**-Hikaru Hitachiin**

"So just because he caught me makes me his?" Haruhi pouted, sticking out her lower lip and crossing her arms, like an angry child. "I don't like him that way. Why does everyone always assume I do? He's annoying."

"Well, Hikaru's right, if this were a shojo manga, you guys would be kissing and all lovey-dovey and stuff by now. So, thank god this isn't a shojo manga," Kaoru replied.

**-x-x-x-**

"Annoying?" Tamaki asked, tears streaming down his face. He then somehow, still tied to the chair, assumed his dejected pose.

"Tama-chan, how'd you wake up?" Hani asked.

"More importantly, how the hell do you keep getting that gag off?" Kyoya asked, glaring at him.

Tamaki gulped and gave out a yelp before running- still tied to the chair.

"Thank god, he's gone," Kyoya sighed.

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru was looking for a place where 'two enter, meet, or join' when he heard someone run in through the front door, shrieking, "HARUHIKYOYA'SGOINGTOKILLMEHELPMEHELPMEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!"

"What the hell-- HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE SO EASILY?? Go away Tamaki! I'm busy and Kaoru's not here!" Hikaru hollered.

"ISAIDHARUHINOTHIKARU!" he yelled back, crying.

"How did you know she's here? Anyways, I don't know where she is, she's hiding, go away!" Hikaru replied.

Tamaki assumed his dejected pose.

"Uh, Milord, why are you tied to a chair...? Wait, why do I care, GET OUT OF OUR MANSION!" Hikaru yelled at him after noticing the chair.

**-x-x-x-**

Haruhi heard the noise from downstairs.

"Damn, Tamaki's here," she face/palm'd.


	5. If 3's a crowd, 5's too much of a crowd

**A/N- I probably won't finish the next chapter before I go to camp, but I'll try my hardest!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying this.**

**Anyways, since I'm being forced to go to a party tomorrow, I probably won't get the next chapter up before I leave Sunday morning. Sorry! I get back in August, so be sure to look for it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The next few chapters might be a bit odd... but there's a good reason!**

**--**

_Note to self- Kill Haruhi's twin friends_, Ranka thought to himself, dangling upside down from a fan while the twins' maids waxed the floor.

"Look, I get that you're just doing your job, but wouldn't it be better if I went out while you did this instead of hanging from a ceiling fan?" he pleaded. He had been trying to persuade them to let him down for about half an hour.

The maids looked at each other, tsk'ed, and continued working.

--

"How the hell did he get out of the...? I just hope he doesn't decide to come in here. He'd give away where you are right away, and I myself want to read the rest of this," Kaoru commented.

"How the hell does he even know I'm here?" Haruhi asked, exasperated and trying to restrain herself from going downstairs just to hit Tamaki as hard as she could.

"Ah, about that... heh..." Kaoru replied, rubbing the back of his head, debating whether or not to tell her.

--

"NO, KAO-KUN!" Hunny screamed at the monitor, eyes tearing up.

"...She'll kill us..." Mori mumbled.

"If she finds out, it might cause trouble..." Kyoya said, more to himself than to the other two in the room.

"Come on Takashi, we have to go see her, so if Kao-kun tells her we can apologize before she gets really mad!" Hani said, turning to the tall figure next to him.

"Ah," he consesnted.

**-x-x-x-**

Tamaki had managed to slip out of the ropes tying him to the chair. He had remembered that Haruhi was hiding and that if he gave away her location she'd kill him, so as soon as Hikaru turned and went into a different hallway and slipped into the twins' room.

"Uh, Milord, why the hell are you in our house and how did you get out of the ropes?" Kaoru asked.

"Fear not Haruhi! Father is here!" Tamaki beamed, ignoring Kaoru's question.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi deadpanned, muffled by Tamaki's arm, which was wrapped around her neck in a hug.

"Yes, daughter?" he smiled, loosening his grip but not completely letting go of her.

"Would you mind getting the hell off of me?" she asked, her voice venemous.

Tamaki assumed his dejected pose in the corner.

"Why are you--" Haruhi started, but stopped when she heard a 'thump' against the window. She slowly, expecting the worse, turned around... and almost screamed when she saw Mori and Hani standing on the cover to a patio, which was right next to the twin's room.

"Why are you here?" she whisper-yelled at them when she opened the window.

"Wahh, Haru-chan, we're sorry!" Hani said, hugging her with teary eyes.

"About what?" she sweatdropped.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Never mind then!" Hani and Mori sat on the bed.

"Wait, how did you all know I was here?" Haruhi asked, dismissing the fact that Kaoru hadn't told her something. The look on her face that told them that she was confused but still mad as hell.

"Uh... intuition, my dear daughter! Don't you feel a connection to your daddy?" Tamaki asked, sliding in behind her.

"...No, you pervert," she glared, as Tamaki collapsed.

"Ne, Takashi, I think Tama-chan's dead!" Hunny commented.

"Ah," came the reply.

"Oh, it's been ten minutes!" Haruhi exclaimed, looking up from the stopwatch and grabbing the journal. They all crowded close together on the bed. Haruhi, sick of people misunderstanding her relationship with Tamaki, after noting the close proximity, shoved him off the bed. He sobbed, which they ignored.

**Journal,**

**I've been noticing lately that I feel... well, awkward, when Kaoru and I tease Milord by making him jealous by playing with Haruhi. Like, earlier today, Kaoru and I planned to lick her while Milord was watching.**

**Well, we were ready and everything, but when I leaned in to do it, this weird feeling of awkwardness washed over me and I couldn't follow through with it, and Kaoru ended up looking like a pervert.**

**I don't know what's wrong with me.**

**I feel embarrassed whenever I'm near her, and I'm noticing new, different things about her everyday.**

**Such as, she has a habit of twirling her hair with her pencil when she's stuck on a problem during a test. When drinking something, she just holds it for a few seconds before actually taking a sip. She has this thing with her hand where it automatically twitches whenever Milord speaks, like she's about to make a fist and punch him.**

**Haha.**

**I have no clue why I'm noticing these things, I just sort of am.**

**Am I a pervert?**

**-Hikaru Hitachiin**

"Wait, you guys plan ahead to tease me? Daughter, you want to punch your own father?!" Tamaki asked, teary-eyed.

"I would never want to punch my own father," Haruhi replied, smiling.

"Thank god, I was worried--"

"Of course, I want to punch **you** sometimes, but you asked about my father," she added, expression unchanging.

"Nice one, Haruhi!" Kaoru laughed as 10 arrows hit Tamaki at the same time and he turned to dust.

"Hika-kun's really clueless!" Hunny said to the others.

"Ah."

"Yeah, I'm sort of surprised that he still doesn't get it by this point in the journal. Didn't that happen only a week or two ago?" Kaoru commented.

_**Click.**_

The hosts that were in the twins' room collectively gasped and turned towards the door, in time to catch the knob turning.

"Oh crap, it was just getting good," Haruhi sighed.


	6. In and out

**A/N- Sorry about the short chapter.**

**I don't have much time to write right now, but I'll try getting more up soon.**

**--**

"Shit, he found us!" Kaoru whined, forgetting that Haruhi was the only one actually hiding.

"Aww," Hani sighed.

"WAH, HARUHI, HIDE ME!" Tamaki screamed, also forgetting that Haruhi was the only one actually hiding.

"Shut up!" she whispered from under the bed.

The door opened, revealing...

...Kyoya.

He stepped forward, a frown on his face as he quickly surveyed the room. He could see Haruhi's foot sticking out from under the bed... right before she realized it was still sticking out and pulled it under. Hani was sitting behind Mori, who was standing behind the curtains. The giant lump made it obvious. Kaoru had covered himself in blankets. Tamaki... was worse at hiding than they were. He was standing in the middle of the room, holding a pillow in front of his face and standing stock-still.

"Um, Tamaki... you're... not well hidden," Kyoya said, not wanting to offend him and send him to a corner of the room. "I know where you're all hiding. And I'm not Hikaru, there's no point in hiding anyways..."

Mori stood up first, followed by Hani. Kaoru shoved the blankets off of him only to start laughing hysterically and almost pass out due to lack of oxygen after seeing Tamaki's 'hiding spot'. Tamaki dropped the pillow, his eyes watery. Haruhi popped her head out from under the bed.

Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hani whispered to each other, "So... cute..." at the same time, all of their faces consumed by a blush (well, not Hani's), while Kyoya and Mori thought it.

"Kyoya, why are you here?" she asked.

"I felt left out," he replied sarcastically.

"Hey wait, is Hikaru still in the hallway?" she questioned, to which Kyoya answered, "Yeah, he saw me come in here. I'm pretty sure he followed me."

"Crap, mention it earlier next time, will ya?" she mumbled, popping her head back under the bed. Tamaki and Kaoru both joined her, and Mori and Hani climbed out the window. The closed it right when Hikaru came in.

"Kyoya... what the hell are you doing in our mansion?" he asked.

"What the hell am I not doing here?," he retorted in a very un-Kyoya-like manner, grabbing something off of the Hitachiins' desk. He covered it with his folder so Hikaru wouldn't see it.

"Um, okay..." Hikaru muttered, still confused. He then left the room, Kyoya following him.

After a minutes, Haruhi smacked Tamaki and kindly beseeched that he would kindly 'stop groping her freaking ass', and wriggled out from under the bed, followed by Kaoru. Tamaki exited from the other side, crying about it being an accident. (Which it was. Tamaki's innocent.)

Hani and Mori were climbing back through the window when Haruhi noticed something.

"Hey guys, wasn't the journal right here a second ago?" she asked, pointing to the desk.

"Yeah, it was. Maybe it fell?" Kaoru replied.

They all searched the room for a few minutes, and reached the same conclusion at the same time.

Shouts of "Kyoya must've taken it!", "Why would Kyo-kun do such a terrible thing?!", "Kyoya...", and "Well, shit," rang across the room.

_I wonder if they realize that this room isn't soundproof_, Haruhi fumed.

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Sorry that everyone's a bit OOC... '' I try to avoid it but sometimes I can't help it. Thank you for all of the positive reviews!**

**On the subject of reviewing... WINKWINKNUDGENUDGE...**


	7. What's with all the people?

"Okay, now, time for operation: _Steal back the notebook from dirty traitor number one!_" exclaimed Tamaki, writing it down on a white board he seemed to have conjured from thin air.

"..." _Rich bastards..._thought Haruhi, starting to doubt whether there was anything money _couldn't_ do.

"Um, shouldn't we postpone the game, or leave without mentioning anything to Hikaru, and go to Kyoya-sempai's mansion?" Haruhi suggested.

"You're right, he'll probably give it to us for a large sum of money..." Kaoru added.

"About that... you seem to forget something, I'm not rich like you bastards..." she pointed out dryly, sending Tamaki into a rampage.

"MOM! MOM! DAUGHTER SAID A BAD WORD!" He screeched.

"Milord, 'mommy dearest' isn't here... he's the traitor, you fucking idiot," Kaoru sighed, sending Tamaki to his corner of woe and doom.

"Let's just go, okay? We won't mention anything to Hikaru... that way, I get to read more pages when we get it back. We'll go through the window and Mori will lower us down, then we'll probably end up using one of your limos, if that's okay," Haruhi whispered (**A/N: **Why's she whispering? Even I don't know. Setting the mood?) to everyone but Tamaki, who was still in his corner of despair.

"Right!" Hunny and Kaoru nodded.

**-x-x-x-**

_What the hell was that about?_ Hikaru wondered, looking around for more clues. He walked a few steps past a window, stopped, and walked backwards, back to the window. What he saw took a few moments to register, then...

"Okay, WHAT THE FUCK?" he yelled, startling a few maids who were passing by. He then noticed a certain tom-boy accompanying the rest of the host club- with the exception of Kyoya and himself- as they snuck, rather poorly, through the Hitachiin's front yard. He also noticed a certain boy who looked exactly like him...

"Kaoru, you're going to hell", he whispered fiercely. Said twin seemed to have heard him, seeing as he had just flinched.

**-x-x-x-**

"Uh, Kaoru...? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked after seeing Kaoru flinch.

"I'm fine," he shivered, which caused her to suspect more that something really was wrong. Luckily for Kaoru, however, she let him be.  
"So, think we'll get it back, Tama-chan?" the shortest of the group asked the blonde in front of Mori, upon whose shoulders he currently resided.

"I'm guessing Kyoya stole it just to piss us off. We'll probably get it back after we do something for him... or, he might just like watching Milord suffer and never give it back..." Kaoru responded in place of Tamaki.

"Kyoya wouldn't want me to suffer, we're best friends! Right, Haruhi? He wouldn't do that to me!" He spazzed, shaking the small girl's shoulders with tears in his eyes. Haruhi ducked out of his grasp and kept walking casually, causing Tamaki to fall over.

"No fair! Kaoru, tell your sister that making her darling father fall over isn't good!" he screamed to Kaoru, who was ignoring him.

"I'll be lovin' it, I'll be, I'll be lovin' it, I'll be usin' it, I'll be, I'll be usin' it, I'll be rubbin' it, I'll be, I'll be rubbin' it, on my lips, my lips, ah, my lip gloss..." Haruhi heard Kaoru singing under his breath.

"Kaoru, what the hell are you singing?" she asked him.

"Stupid American song. If I sing something annoying, it blocks his voice out," he gestured to Tamaki, who was flailing in a fish-like manner for whatever reason before noticing Haruhi was looking at him. He then proceeded to stand triumphantly and launch into a speech about how 'daughter's finally warming up to daddy!'.

"Uh... care to teach me that song, Kaoru?"

**-x-x-x-**

**Sorry, another short chapter. I've run into writer's block, as you can probably see by the last few lines of this chapter.**

**Feel free to suggest anything... via review...**

**Or just comment on the story so far...**

**Or share your love for HikaHaru...**

**Or just say "good story" or "bad story" or "yay"...**

**COUGHCOUGHREVIEWPLEASE.**


	8. To the mansion!

Something clicked in Hikaru's head. Something that _probably_ should have clicked a while ago, but nonetheless, it finally clicked.

_...Oh. The rest of the club must be in on this._

**-x-x-x-**

"Okay, we're here! Now we must sneak in, and I know _just_ how to do it!" Tamaki exclaimed proudly as the huge Ohtori mansion came into view.

"Milord, it's not going to be that easy. You do realize that we _are_ talking about Kyoya, right?" Kaoru asked skeptically, _sort _of trying not to send Tamaki to a corner of... wherever he would find a corner. That would be distracting.

"No, no, I've done it before! Trust me!" he smiled.

"...Are you sure it wasn't a dream or something?" Haruhi suggested, not holding back at all.

Which, _of course_, sent Tamaki to his corner of despair- which was a wall corner that popped up out of nowhere. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to upset you..." she sighed.

"Milord! Haruhi will dress as a girl for you if you get out of your stupid corner and stay out for the rest of the day!" Kaoru promised. Said girl attempted protesting, but was interrupted by Tamaki.

"Yes, daddy _would_ like to see that... am I allowed to choose what she wears?" he questioned, images flashing through his mind and a blush slowly consuming his features. Haruhi was thoroughly disgusted.

"Wait, Kao-"

"As long as it'll keep you out of the corner, sure!" Kaoru replied, cutting off Haruhi's sentence.

"Stop deciding things for me!" she finally managed to get in.

Which Kaoru ignored, of course.

"Okay, so, what we do is, see that vine over on the side of the house? We climb up it. That window next to it on the 3rd floor is Kyoya's room. Easy, ne?" Tamaki explained, pointing towards the east side of the house.

"...Wow, how... suited for a comedy?" Haruhi commented doubtfully.

And thus, they went about climbing the vine, which, surprisingly, didn't break. They easily opened the window, which, surprisingly, was unlocked. They crawled in silently, which was surprising in itself. _How conveniently easy_... Haruhi thought.

And there was Kyoya, reading the last page of the journal.

"I've been expecting you..." he commented lazily, not looking up.

"So you really _did_ take it? Are we going to have to pay you or complete some vigorous task to earn it back? You really are the worst," Haruhi spat at him. (No, she didn't literally spit at him.)

"Uh... no, I just needed to see if there was anything in here that could affect our profits, which there isn't. Here, take it," he replied, handing it to her with a subtle glare.

_How insanely easy... I can't believe this, I thought we'd have to do something hard, or pay him, or I'd somehow manage to raise my de--_

"Oh, and..." she flinched as he spoke, "breaking into my room will add 2 million yen to your debt..." Kyoya added, writing it down in his notebook.

_...Spoke to soon._

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru had set up a trap, and he waited. Not for very long, for after about 7 minutes, he heard the tinkle of a bell coming from his bedroom.

"The bedroom? Shit. It fits!" he yelled, running towards the bell.

And, of course, his trap really had worked, for there stood the host club with the exception of Kyoya.

"Victory Hitachiin!" he exclaimed, taking the notebook from Haruhi.

"Even though your method of winning was cheap, you still found me, so I guess you do win, for now," Haruhi replied, grabbing her bag. "I'm going home, see you at school."

And she left, leaving the rest of the club (again, with the exception of Kyoya) dumbfounded that she had given in so easily.

**-x-x-x-**

"Dad... why are you hanging upside down in the closet?" Haruhi asked her father cautiously as she let him down from the coat rack that the closet contained.

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Another shorty D: Sorry. No, this isn't the end. She did say "for now", you know... ;) Also, the next chapter or 2 strays from the original story line a bit, but there's a reason and it goes back to the normal story line after a while.**  
**Hikaru's trap was a simple string and bell trick- if the string moves, it moved the bell, which rings due to movement.**


	9. Invitations, towels, and tables

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I had such bad writer's block... enjoy chapter 9! This one should be slightly interesting...?**

**-x-x-x-**

"Ne, Haruhi, would you let me borrow you this weekend?" a voice came from behind Haruhi, who didn't flinch. She did, however, open her algebra book and pick up a pencil.

"You're not going to let me say no, are you?"

"Nope!" a smile spread across the boy's face as he twirled a strand of her hair.

"...Fine. But don't send anymore maids to my apartment..." Haruhi finally said, sweatdropping as she remembered her father's threats towards the twins-- ones they would hopefully never hear.

**-x-x-x-**

The journal incident had been well over two months ago, and Haruhi had been losing hope of ever reading the last three pages of Hikaru's notebook.

Tamaki had, of course, unintentionally(...?) continued flirting with her almost 24/7. Kyoya had been adding to her debt- did it ever decrease? Mori had remained quiet, and Hani ate his cake. The only ones acting differently were the twins- Haruhi being the cause of it.

And, of course, she had _no clue_ it was her fault. She's too oblivious.

Hikaru had no clue how much she had read, so he wasn't sure how much she knew, therefor he wasn't sure how to act around her. Whenever they spoke, it was incredibly awkward and he ended up feeling stupid. Kaoru was acting differently... well, because Hikaru was acting differently, they couldn't play with Haruhi. Hikaru's change also affected their host club technique- because Haruhi was there. The customers noticed it, too, and their designations were dropping fairly quickly. Because of Hikaru's distance, so he acted like he normally would if Hikaru wasn't there- more reasonable and calm.

Tamaki was relieved.

Kyoya was mad- they were actually losing money. No one makes Kyoya lose money.

Mori was... unreadable.

Hani was concerned.

The yaoi fans were depressed.

The Hikaru fans were worried/sympathetic.

The Kaoru fans were sympathetic/worried.

They, honestly, had no clue which twin was which.

The other guys in school were a mixture of confused and jealous at the attention the Hitachiins were receiving.

Female teachers had different feelings depending on which fan group they fell in to, and the male teachers didn't care as long as it didn't interfere with schoolwork.

Haruhi was utterly _confused_.

In other words, two people managed to send a huge school of rich kids into confusion and chaos.

"Haruhiiiiiii! Where are youuuuu?" a disgustingly familiar voice rang in the female's ears.

"Oh god, Tamaki's coming. Think hiding will work this time?" she asked Kaoru, who was copying off of her homework as they sat in the music room after club.

"Probably not," the red haired teenager replied, not looking up. She slipped under the table anyways, but Tamaki grabbed her arm before she could fully hide

"HARUHI, MY PRECIOUS, PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! Where are you going?? Never mind that... stop spending time with that foul hell raiser! Just because Hikaru's avoiding you--" Haruhi cringed at this, "--doesn't mean you have to spend all of your time with his _twin_! You should be spending time with your wonderful _father_!" the club's 'King' proclaimed, wrapping her in a bear hug.

"There are two reasons why I can't spend time with my father," she replied, his grip on her loosening in confusion. "First, I'm stuck here because _you people_ are forcing me to entertain my _own gender_ to pay off some silly debt and wasting my time, when I could be doing something productive, such as chores, homework... or spending time with my father. It's even_ worse_ that you make me stay after for _no apparent reason_..." the girl glared at Tamaki, as he crumpled to the floor.

"Ah, Haruhi, so harsh..." Kaoru commented, feigning hurt.

"Second, my **father** is at **work**." she continued, slightly smiling at her ability to get him to shut up.

"My daughter... so terribly... cruel..." he whispered as his soul left his body, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Haruhi, I'll pick you up tomorrow, 'kay?" Kaoru chirped, ignoring the body lying on the floor.

"Sure, what time?" she asked.

"Is two good with you?"

"Two's fine."

**-x-x-x-**

Haruhi washed her hair and turned off the water, slipping out of the bathroom clad in only a towel.

Of course, at that moment, the door burst open and in came a certain blond haired king, holding a rose, his eyes closed.

"Hello, my wonderful, beautiful daughter!" he sang out before she could yell, and then he opened his eyes.

"GET OUT!" she yelled.

(**A/N**: who didn't see this coming from the moment you read 'slipping out of the bathroom clad in only a towel'?)

Tamaki stood frozen, shocked and overjoyed. Haruhi quickly went into her room. She came out a minute later, dressed.

Tamaki was still frozen in the same place.

She walked past him, 'accidentally' slapping him in the face and leaving him on the floor.

She continued walking. 5 steps... 10 steps... 20 steps... 30 steps... something was wrong. She looked behind her and saw Tamaki... not chasing her. Just standing there. 

_He actually is really attractive if he isn't yelling and crying... _she found herself thinking

"...Ew, I shouldn't be thinking that" she scolded herself, disgusted.

"Thinkin' what?" Kaoru asked, right next to her ear. She screamed and fell over.

"K-Kaoru?" she panted. He helped her up. "What the fuck?"

Good thing Tamaki hadn't seen that, he'd freak ouuuuuuu... oh waittt.

"...Oh god," she whispered, horrified, right before suddenly turning and sprinting back towards her apartment.

Kaoru stared after her for a moment then followed.

"Oh god, I left him by himself in my home," she said to herself, running like her life was on the line. Who _knew_ what he could be doing?

"Har...u... OhmygodHaruhiI'msosorryputitoutplease!" the blond cried, pointing at her table, which was...

on...

fire...

"Get out of here, now," she commanded, grabbing the extinguisher.

At that moment, Kaoru ran in, and saw the fire.

"Haruhi, your table's on fire! Wait, why's tono here? Oh god, tono, you damn idiot," he sighed, hitting Tamaki.

"Ow! I didn't mean to though!" he wailed, putting his arms over his head for a shield.

Haruhi paid attention to putting out the fire.

When it was finally out, she shot the deadliest look she had ever given in her life to her sempai.

"You... damn... rich... bastard... how the hell... did you manage to... set my TABLE on FIRE?" she asked, almost setting the table on fire again by the flames surrounding her.

"I'm sorry, daughter, Daddy's sorry!" he cried.

She smiled gently at him, slowly approached him, and said...

"Get the hell out of my house, idiot."

He whined as Kaoru escorted him out.

**-x-x-x-**

"Yes, Tamaki?" Kyoya answered the phone.

"Kyoya... Haruhi hates me..." he sobbed.

"Tamaki, stop assuming she hates you. I'm sure she doesn't_ hate_ you... just... strongly dislikes you?" he offered.

"I know, she probably doesn't like me much, but the thing is..." Tamaki hesitated.

"...Yes?" Kyoya asked, waiting for him to continue.

"Well... I was watching a soap opera... and I think I love her, so I don't know what to do... Kyoya, if she doesn't even like me, what am I supposed to do? I was going to try to impress her, but I set her table on fire."

"...Idiot," Kyoya replied, right before snapping the phone closed.


	10. Bedroom kisses

**Please excuse the long gap and how short this chapter is! I've been really busy... ''**

**-x-x-x-**

Haruhi sat up in her bed.

Only, it wasn't her bed.

"SHI--! ...Oh god, please don't tell me I did what I think I did..." she lifted up the sheets. _Good, I'm still wearing clothes, _she thought. She then looked to her left...

"Kaoru, what are we doing in the same bed!" she nearly screamed at him.

"Nothing bad... unless you _want_ to do that," he winked seductively yet jokingly. "We could alwa-- ow!" he whined as she hit him. "Well, really, you fell asleep while Hikaru was looking for you... well, he still is, he's terrible at this game."

So it was a dream. "When did I fall asleep?"

Kaoru thought for a moment, then replied, "Chapter 4. After I said that if this was a shojo manga you and Tamaki would be all lovey-dovey and stuff."

"Oh... okay," Haruhi replied after a moment.

A few moments of silence elapsed before Haruhi muttered to herself, "What an odd dream..."

Which Kaoru heard, of course. "What happened?"

Haruhi sat back against the headrest and closed her eyes. "...Well, all of the other host club members came here, it turned out you guys had been spying on Hikaru and me..." Kaoru sweatdropped as she said that, "...Kyoya stole Hikaru's journal, we went to get it, we came back, Hikaru found me, a few weeks passed, you asked me out, Tamaki came to my home and set my table on fire, he told Kyoya that he loved me, Kyoya called him an idiot," she explained. "It was reall--"

She was cut off as she felt something warm and wet press her lips, which almost instantly went away. She opened her eyes and saw Kaoru with red ears, facing the other way.

_Wait, did Kaoru just kiss me?_

"What the hell? Can you get any more random than that?" she asked. (**A/N:** OOC much?) He flinched a bit.

He turned around, and started, "Haruhi, I'm r-really sorry, I didn't mean to..." he stood up and walked towards the door, Haruhi following him. Seeing as he refused to look at her, she grabbed his face and turned it, about to say something.

And, of course, that was right when someone opened the door, hitting Haruhi and causing her to fall on top of Kaoru, lips locking.

**-x-x-x-**

**a/n: I KNOW, I'M TERRIBLE ;-; SORRY.**

**Please forgive how horrible this chapter is.**


	11. Who caught them?

The maid stared in disgust at the scene before her.

Young Master was KISSING someone of the SAME gender.

"Ew!" she yelled, and they immediately broke apart, Haruhi backing away quickly and Kaoru actually standing up, then falling flat on his face. By this point, the maid had left to gouge her eyes out. Well... that's what she convinced herself she was going to, but she really ran to the nearest closet and passed out from pleasure. Yes, she's a yaoi fan.

...She doesn't matter much, though.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean--" Kaoru and Haruhi yelled at the same time, both with crimson faces.

"Um, I mean, that is... I apologize" Haruhi started slowly.

"N-no, that was my fault, I think..." the twin replied, scratching the back of his head. A moment of silence occurred, then he spoke again. "...Haruhi, I love you... but so does Hikaru. You're more important to him than to me, and you obviously like him more."

Haruhi started to object for his sake but stopped herself. After all, no use lying.

"He deserves you more than I do, so... I hope you're happy with him." Kaoru finished, managing a smile.

"Kaoru..." Haruhi struggled with her words. "...I'm really sorry... thank you." she wrapped her arms around him.

Kaoru, not used to hugging someone other than Hikaru, wasn't sure what to say or do, so he rested one hand on her head and slung an arm around her shoulders.

Kaoru couldn't help but feel he had forgotten something... or in this case, a group of people.

**-x-x-x-**

"HE JUST STOLE MY DAUGHTER'S VIRGIN LIPS!" a certain forgotten blond screamed at his bespectacled friend.

"I thought you passed out when she said Kaoru asked her out in her dream. When did you wake up?" said friend responded.

"LONG ENOUGH AGO TO SEE THAT... THAT... THAT MADMAN MOUTH-RAPE MY DAUGHTER!" Kyoya rubbed his temple. Why was he friends with this moron?

* * *

Oh, right. The family business.

* * *

"Tama-chan, to mouth-rape Haru-chan, he'd have to actually stick his--" Hunny was cut off as Mori clamped a hand over his mouth. He needed to find a way to keep him away from a certain French fangirl...

**A/N: Tee hee. Don't kill me xD I wanted to give the KaoHaru fans a small glimpse of light...**

**But I smashed it right away.**

**IT'S SHORT, I KNOW. ;-;**

**Please excuse my lack of ideas that are longer than this.**

**Expect an update fairly soon! ...Yes, Hikaru's still looking for Haruhi.**


	12. Oh hey, look what they forgot about

**A/N: H'woahmygod, Hikaru hasn't appeared since chapter 8! T-T He pulled a Houdini or something. So here he is, back into the story... (sort of odd that one of the main characters hasn't showed up for 4 chapters...)**

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru had almost given up. He had been looking for Haruhi for _well _over an hour, and honestly, he had no clue where she was. The last clue he had found said 'I'm at a place where two enter, meet, or join' and that had made no sense to him at all. He spotted a maid vacuuming one of the expensive carpets they owned. He walked towards her, saying, "Hey, you, have you seen a short, brown-haired girl around here?"

"Ah, Sir Hitachiin, I'm terribly sorry but I was given strict orders to not tell you where Miss Fujioka is. Best of luck though," she smiled, nodded, and resumed vacuuming.

_Damn... that... bastard... Kaoru... _Hikaru thought, his right eye twitching in annoyance.

**-x-x-x-**

"...Kyoya," a deep voice said, tapping the shadow king on the shoulder.

"Yes, Mori?" he looked up.

"...Wasn't Tamaki tied to a chair and gagged?" the taller boy asked, pointing towards the blond teenager who was, at the moment, yelling something about how Hunny-sempai shouldn't know such things and oh-my-god-what-if-Kaoru-actually-tries-to-do-that and Haruhi must be saved, etcetera. The normal things.

"...I do wonder where that chair went to. Care to explain how the chair, gag, and ropes suddenly disappeared, Tamaki?" Kyoya shot a glare at his 'best friend'.

"Um.. imagination?" he sweatdropped, smiling nervously.

"Hani, do you mind?" Kyoya looked over at the short blond who was currently eating... well, obviously, cake.

"Not all all Kyo-kun!" Hunny smiled widely and skipped towards Tamaki.

"...Hani, what are you--"

"Sorry Tama-chan, this might hurt!" Hani exclaimed, then somehow twisted Tamaki's body into a human knot and stuffed a few socks in his mouth, which he secured with tape.

"Thank you, now we can actually get somewhere with this..." Kyoya muttered, typing something down.

**-x-x-x-**

"Oh, I almost forgot, how long was I asleep?" Haruhi suddenly asked Kaoru. They had both been silent for the past 10 or so minutes.

"Eh, a few hours... let's read the next entry," he muttered, reaching for the journal. He handed it to Haruhi who flipped it open to the right page and sprawled out on the bed next to Kaoru so they could both read the page. The first line read,

**Journal,**

**I still don't know what I'm feeling. I think I might be allergic to Haruhi or something.**

Which earned a giggle from Haruhi and a Kaoru falling off the bed.

**Really, I think I'm gonna retch or something everytime she's near, and not out of disgust, but I think it's... nervousness?**

**And _she_ might be really sick, because everytime I touch her, even a casual brush, it feels like my skin's _burning_.**

**But... it's a pretty nice feeling. If that makes any damn sense.**

**I hope she isn't sick though, milord would freak out and we'd somehow end up in trouble with Haruhi... which wouldn't be good.**

**Changing the subject (sort of)-- Kaoru's been acting different lately. He seems to be looking at Haruhi a lot lately... and he's been sort of distant.**

**Which I'm not comfortable with. We're twins, we aren't supposed to be distant... I have a theory, but for some reason when I even think of it, a wave of jealousy washes over me...**

**I think Kaoru might actually have fallen in love with Haruhi.**

**I'm not sure why I feel jealous though.**

**It's not like I'M in love with her, right?**

**Maybe I feel like I'm going to lose him or something. I dunno.**

**But this feeling, I don't like it. Not at all.**

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Gah, this is also really short xx But I think it's longer than the last 2.**

**I'm not sure when or how this is going to end yet, sorry ..**

**Might take a while.**

**Please review! I love feedback and potentially ideas on how to progress the plot... (hinthint...)**


	13. He finally understands

Kaoru and Haruhi were both silent, until Haruhi broke it by saying, "...Wow, he's pretty dense."

Kaoru chuckled a bit when he noticed the date in the right hand corner. This entry was from only 5 days ago.

"Well, time to read the next one. Technically, he didn't find me for a few hours despite the fact that I was asleep, so I'll read 1 more to be fair," Haruhi decided, flipping the page. This entry was from 4 days ago.

**Journal,**

**This is starting to aggravate me, and I'm not sure if it's because I feel like I'm losing Kaoru to Haruhi, or if I'm losing Haruhi to Kaoru.**

**She's OUR toy, not just his. And this is starting to bug me because I think Kaoru loves Haruhi, and I think _she_ might actually love him _back._**

**I'm not sure why that seems horrible, I should be happy for Kaoru, right? He found someone really important to him.**

**And what makes it worse is, I think that this has something to do with the fact that it's Haruhi. She entered our world when she told us apart. What happens if she leaves, taking Kaoru with her? What do I do?**

**I actually think Kaoru might be ready to leave our world, even without Haruhi. She could probably leave whenever she wants, we created it, not her. But if Kaoru leaves... what happens? Will it all come crashing down, burying me under it?**

**I sound pretty sophisticated, but it's the truth.**

**Something else that's true-- I'm freaking scared. I only have 6 friends, and if Kaoru and Haruhi... well, if they _love_ each other, will they forget me?**

**I guess it's a stupid idea.**

**And I still want to know what the hell this feeling is. I actually ran into Mori yesterday after I wrote the journal entry yesterday, so I asked him about it. All he did was ruffle my hair, smile, and tell me that it was love or something.**

**...I don't really get it...**

"My god, he's EXTREMELY dense!" Haruhi exclaimed, holding back laughter.

"Oh man, he's such an idiot. I'm not going to leave him, and you're in love with him, not me. No one's staying in our world-- if it ends up crashing down, we'll make sure it can't hurt anyone," Kaoru commented, gesturing towards the entry.

"Yup," she agreed. Then, as an afterthought, added, "Why are you guys so... deep all of a sudden?"

He made no reply.

**-x-x-x-**

And then finally, Hikaru understood. 'A place where two meet' meant either the joined bathrooms in his parent's room, his parent's bedroom, or his and Kaoru's bedroom. He headed towards his parent's bedroom, which was 10 minutes away even when running. Yes, the house is that huge. He ran as fast as he could, because he assumed she wouldn't have been able to slip into his and Kaoru's bedroom without him noticing, right?

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: SOMEONE MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS ;-;**


	14. WHAM

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was debating whether or not I should end at this chapter or keep on going...**

**I've decided to keep going, as you'll see when you reach the end of this chapter. The first section is in a way Hikaru's point of view, but it's told third person, which is why it sounds so... sophisticated for Hikaru. Sorry about that. Enjoy chapter FIFTEEN (edit: now 14 due to deletion of a chapter) of Hide and Go Seek!**

**I tried making it longer for you guys, I swear, but it didn't get that far...**

**-x-x-x-**

Hikaru was running.

Well, to be more _specific_, he was sprinting. His legs were sore and his arms were pumping, yet he kept running. If he was wrong about Haruhi being in his parents' room, he'd have to run all the way to his and Kaoru's room, which he wasn't looking forward to.

Not that he_ doubted _she was in their parents' bedroom-- he couldn't think of any way she could have slipped into his bedroom without him noticing first-- but he still dreaded even the thought of it. Of course, there was also the thought of _what if she had already reached that page? _What if she was almost, but _not quite_, to that page? All the more reason to will his legs to go _faster, faster!_

He vaguely wondered where Kaoru had gone off too. He had come home, he knew that, for he had been the one to open the door (**a/n**: refer to chapter 2). Kaoru probably knew all about what was going on, or better yet, had encouraged it. Perhaps he was even with Haruhi, laughing at his brother's horrible hide and go seek skills? _No, Kaoru wouldn't laugh at me about something like this_, Hikaru reasoned.

Hikaru mentally was torturing himself for having written what he had in that journal. He was positive that Haruhi would hate him for it-- maybe even drop all connections with him! No, no, Haruhi wouldn't do that, she might avoid him but she surely wouldn't cut ties with him.

Maybe, just maybe, Haruhi wouldn't be mad, maybe she'd understand. Haruhi understood things, right? She was the only scholarship student, and she always ranked first on the exams. Certainly she'd understand.

But not many people would, so would she really? Maybe she wouldn't. No, he was sure she wouldn't. She would despise him, she'd be utterly and thoroughly disgusted, she'd possibly even think him a pervert!

Perhaps she'd be so upset with the second to last page that she'd quit reading. But wouldn't that be worse...? He'd have to apologize, no matter what the circumstances, though she might not listen... no, of course she'd listen, she's Haruhi.

Eventually, Hikaru rounded the corner of the hall that finally, FINALLY ended at his desired destination, but right as he was about the grasp the handle...

**WHAM.**

Everything turned black as Hikaru fell backwards, eyes rolling and all senses suddenly fading as he hit the ground with a _thump_.

**-x-x-x-**

Haruhi was anxious, to say the least. The stopwatch was oh-so-close to indicating that another 10 minutes had elapsed, and there were only two pages left that weren't blank. Not that she had read ahead, she merely had glanced to see how much longer she'd have to wait to get to the last page.

Kaoru was great company, but it was a bit awkward being alone in a room with someone you had knowingly rejected not that long ago. She glanced towards the window, to be shocked by the curtain of black spread across the sky. How long had she been at this mansion? She snapped her head down, reaching her arm up to pull her sleeve back and looked at her wristwatch, to discover that it was, in fact, 9:37 P.M.

She thought back to that morning, trying to recall what time she had arrived. Not finding any answers, she turned to Kaoru and asked, "Excuse me, Kaoru, do you know what time I arrived here?"

He glanced toward the ceiling, digging into his mind. "I think... I'm pretty sure it was around nine. Might've been ten," he replied after a moment or so.

Haruhi's mind blanked for a second, before she yelled, very loudly if I must say, "I forgot about my dad!"

**-x-x-x-**

Speaking of Haruhi's dad, he, at the moment, was feeling very lightheaded and was very,** very**, for lack of a better term, _pissed off_. He had finally gotten a day off, and dammit, he wanted to spend it with his only, and very-lovely-though-she-wouldn't-comply-to-her-father's-wishes-of-her-acting-and-looking-more-like-her-true-gender, daughter!

But of course, this weekend the twins had decided to kidnap Haruhi, HIS Haruhi, and had the NERVE to send their maids who had decided it would be more efficient to tie him up and hang him, always upside down, around wherever they were cleaning.

Meanwhile, those twins were trying to woo his Haruhi or something like that-- he wasn't stupid, he knew that most, if not all of the hosts were trying to steal Haruhi away from him. Well...

...he wouldn't give her up without a fight.

Especially to the blond one.

**-x-x-x-**

When Hikaru opened his eyes, the first thing he thought was 'pain'. The first body part he connected this to was his head. He reached up in what he knew was a futile attempt to cease the pain, which he went through with anyways if only out of instinct, but before he could reach his head felt a sharp jab of pain in his shoulder. "What happened...?" he murmured to himself.

"Master Hitachiin, you were running through the hallway and ran headfirst into an opening door," a voice explained. Hikaru immediately sat up, only to fall back from a head rush. "You also hurt your shoulder when you fell, but we gave you the best pain reliever we had so you should be fine soon enough. If I may ask... why were you running?"

Hikaru sighed. Haruhi obviously had gotten extra time because of this, and would only gain more as he waited for the pain to subside. Even then, he'd have to run back to his parents' room, again- which was around 5 minutes away- and he wouldn't be able to run as fast. Even then, there was the possibility that she had somehow slipped past him and hid in his room at some point, or the possibility that he was wrong and she was somewhere else entirely. She'd surely have read the last page by the time he found her. "I was looking for someone..." he replied, slightly slurring his words. Damn, he was sleepy, despite having just woken up... what time was it? He decided to ask. "What time is it...?"

"Ah, it's almost midnight sir," the woman who had spoken earlier replied, and once again Hikaru bolted up to greet pain, only not as strongly.

"Damn it, that means she's definitely read the last page... oh man, I'm screwed!" he exclaimed, causing the woman, who he assumed was a nurse, to jump a bit.

"Master Hitachiin, if you don't mind me asking, were you looking for Fujioka-san?" she asked, cocking her head a bit.

"You know where she is?" he asked her, with what she took to be enthusiasm.

"Ah, yes sir, she's with the other Mister Hitachiin in your bedroom. When we told them what happened, Master Hitachiin asked me to tell you that they were going to sleep and that you could resume your game in the morning. He also asked me to assure you that there were two pages left, although I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what that means," she replied, smiling a bit at how the young master's face had lit up when she had said two pages. She then continued, "He also banned you from the room for tonight, you are to stay here until morning."

Whatever hope Hikaru had of hiding his journal while Haruhi and Kaoru slept was quickly diminished.

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Sorry, sort of a cliffhanger, you'll find out why Haruhi hasn't read the next two pages yet and what happened while Hikaru was out cold in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and remember:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, please!**


	15. Father

Kaoru stifled a laugh as he saw Haruhi's frantic expression as she, irrationally, paced back and forth and thought of several possible scenarios for what could possibly occur if Ranka was left alone for too long. What if he tried making dinner and dropped a spoon, and as he tried to pick it up some of his hair caught fire from the stove and he burned to death? What if he couldn't figure out how to prepare the TV dinners and starved? What if--

"Haruhi, you could always call him..." Kaoru suggested, holding back a chuckle. She stopped dead in her tracks, and Kaoru was vaguely reminded of a movie that had been suddenly paused.

"Right," she finally responded, "I could do that."

"You could," he mockingly responded.

"I should do that." She hadn't caught the mocking tone.

"Yes, you should."

"I will do that now," she stated as she left the room. Kaoru glanced at his watch, timing... any second now... "...Kaoru?"

"Hm?" he lazily responded, knowing what she was going to ask.

"...Where exactly is your phone?" she blushed, smiling sheepishly.

"Down the hall to the left."

"...Right, I'll be going now."

He waited.

And waited.

And then heard someone running.

Then saw Haruhi, out of breath.

Then noticed the worried expression her face had assumed.

"What happened?"

"Dad didn't answer... what if something happened?" she resumed her earlier rant of 'what ifs'.

"We could always stop by your apartment," Kaoru suggested in an attempt to calm her down. She promptly let go of the ends of her hair.

"Could we do that?" she asked, looking towards the journal on the edge of the bed. "We'd need to leave a note, just in case he looks in here, and hide the journal somewhere in here so he can't take it and I don't cheat..." she commented.

Kaoru flipped open his phone, which he had removed from his pocket a moment before, and called for a limo. After a minute of speaking with the driver, during which Haruhi wrote the note and hid the journal in a conveniently opened air vent, he hung up and pointed to the window. "We have to leave through the window, just in case he's in the hall outside of the bedroom or somewhere in the path of here and the stairs," he told her. She nodded in agreement and opened the window, climbing out in less than five seconds. He popped his head out the window and saw her already shimmying down the patio supports (**A/N: **the second house patio, for the convenience of the story, is located under the twins' bedroom's window.)

"Oi, Haruhi, how did you do that so fast?" he half-yelled after her as he fell out of the window onto the patio roof, fairly painfully.

"Practice," she replied simply when he finally reached the ground. Kaoru didn't bother to ask how she received practice in climbing through windows and descending rails.

"Well, let's go and hope Ranka-san's okay, eh?" he smiled at her, before pulling her towards the limo which had just pulled up.

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: I apologize with all of my heart to my readers who were expecting something longer.**

**I've been able to write a bit better than I have been lately, so the next chapter shouldn't take as long to post as this one... hopefully. Cross your fingers!**


	16. AN: Okay, I actually did something

**A/N: As you may have noticed, I decided to continue the story, but I'm not sure how much longer I want to make this so there's a poll on my profile! If you'd please vote on how many more chapters there should be, I'd appreciate it.**

**I deleted the other two A/N's because they no longer apply.**

**And LOL...**

**I just noticed that somehow like 12 hours passed in the story and she was only asleep for 20 minutes. I edited it a bit but...**

**...Okay, well, let's just pretend that those 20 minutes were actually like 5 hours, and that they had meal breaks, okay? They had a late breakfast, a lunch, and a dinner. That somehow, also took up like 5 hours. And, I accidentally put a journal entry in when Haruhi was dreaming. (Haha, I'm an idiot, don't mind me...) BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR THAT! Originally, it wasn't going to be a dream, but it was becoming very OOC and drifting from the actual plot so I was all "Screw this, I'm making it a dream," and wrote chapter 11.**

**Speaking of previous chapters, if anyone cares, I edited every chapter. Mostly nothing major, changed a few small details (such as Haruhi's outfit-- it didn't fit with chapter 12 so I changed her into jeans and a white shirt.) Also fixed up some grammar problems.**

**The only chapters with major changes are 9 and 11 (well, now it's 10, it was originally 11). Also, I just deleted the original chapter 10 because it no longer fits.**

**YAYYYY.**


	17. Of Limos and Alliances

**A/N: Many thanks to Demi-kun, who gave me the idea that gave me the motivation to actually write a new chapter!**

**And thank you to everyone else who offered their ideas, either through reviews, PMs, or on SHINE! (Ouran forum, link in profile.)**

**I realize I haven't updated for a very, very long time, and I'm sincerely sorry!**

**But, unfortunately, it is a short chapter YET AGAIN. really did try to make it longer and epically failed.**

**I hope it is satisfactory!**

**8888888888888888888**

Tamaki...

...was on a mission.

His mission? Simple, really... a simple 4 part plan.

1. Escape from the confines of the human knot Hani had tied him into, and escape the building in the process.

2. Form an alliance with Ranka-san.

3. ??

4. Profit.

...

...Of course, it was a vague plan... but it would work somehow.

He would MAKE it work with the use of his manly manliness.

Yes, because Tamaki_ knew_, deep in his heart, that he was a _manly_ man who had the capability to save Haruhi from the twins' evil clutches... despite the flamboyant roses, excessive pink, and continuous sparkles.

And, during all of his contemplation of his manliness, he had somehow made it to the Fujioka apartment.

_Weird..._ he thought,_ it's like I'm in a manga or something!_

However, he dismissed the thought and rapped his knuckles against the door.

And he waited.

And... waited.

And waiteddddd...

And began to pound at the door until he heard Ranka call out, "Wait up!", then a few crude words that hurt Tamaki's delicate ears, and two females calling out a synchronized, "Stop!"

Funny, he thought he recognized those voices.

Suddenly, the door swung open and an exhausted looking Ranka stepped out, and, not caring who it was, grabbed Tamaki's arm and hauled him down the steps.

"R-Ranka-san, what are you doing? I-it hurts..." Tamaki sniffed, glancing down at his arm which was caught in an iron death grip.

"Stupid... maids... tied me up!" the okama fumed, then turned around. His already angry expression turned even darker. "Why are you here, you stupid womanizer?"

"Our daughter has been kidnapped!" Tamaki exclaimed.

An awkward moment of silence followed as Ranka tried not to think of the implications of 'our daughter'. Suddenly, the keyword of the sentence hit him.

"Kidnapped? My Haruhi's been kidnapped?!" The man cried, clutching his cheeks in worry.

"Yes, by none other than the Hitachiin devils! And one of them practically mouth-raped our dear Haruhi!" Tamaki explained.

Ranka died on the inside. "HE TRIED STICKING HIS," Tamaki covered his ears and 'lalala'd, "IN MY DAUGHTER'S MOUTH!? I'll kill the stupid ba--," Tamaki quickly covered his ears and 'lalala'd again, "I can't believe... MY PRECIOUS HARUHI!" Ranka screamed. Tamaki quickly explained.

"I don't mean anything as far as... such impure deeds... this impure deed, though foul, is not as bad as that! He forced his lips onto Haruhi's, not his... thingy!" Tamaki ended lamely.

"THAT'S JUST AS BAD!" he wailed, crumpling to the ground.

"But, that is why I have come to you!"

Ranka glanced up curiously and waited for Tamaki to continue.

"We'll form an alliance and go rescue Haruhi!" he declared. Ranka considered.

"...That isn't a bad idea, coming from you," the man stated.  
Tamaki grabbed his arm and tugged him upward. "Okay, then, from now on, we are Team Papa!"

"No team name," Ranka glared.

"B-but..."

"You're not her papa," he glared again, going against his normal girly, flamboyant behavior.

"Fine..." Tamaki whimpered.

**8888888888888888888**

Haruhi fiddled her thumbs nervously. She was still mentally going through a list of 'what ifs', although she appeared to be blankly staring out the window. Kaoru had been staring at her, half wondering if she noticed, and half wondering who was going to break the silence first. Probably him.

"Uh, Haruhi...?"

Yes, definitely him. She suddenly turned her head towards him-- he could hear her neck crack. Ouch.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about it to much, okay? I'm sure he's fine," Kaoru assured her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Kaoru."

He then asked, "Do you need some ice for your neck?"

She twitched a bit, probably thinking something along the lines of,_ you have ice in your car?_ She shook her head no.

Silence once again occupied the limo. Kaoru sighed and resumed his position at the other window, watching the bland scenery pass by.

_Hikaru, you're luckier than you know..._

**88888888888888888888**

In a similar limo, a blonde and a redhead were bickering over who the father was.

Yes, an odd thing to argue about.

"She's MY daughter because I care for her like a father!"

"No, she's MINE, because I'M the one who had--" Tamaki once again covered his ears and 'lalala'd, "with her mother!"

"That's just gross! But, she's my daughter because I love her!"

"That makes you NOT her father!"

"Does not!"

"Does too! Fathers don't have romantic feelings towards their daughters! Annoying blondes have romantic feelings towards that father's daughter which shall never be returned!" Ranka declared, not regretting it as Tamaki passed out from emotional overload.

He let out a triumphant laugh.

"Thank god, he finally shut up."


	18. Preview for upcoming chapters!

**So. Yeah. This is another author's note.**

**_BUT YOU GET A PREVIEW FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTER(S) AT THE END! _Fear not! (My poor attempt at earning the favor of you readers.)**

**Anyways, someone PM'd me and asked, "hey, did you abandon hide n go seek or what?! at least let me know so i don't wait around for somethin that'll never happen!"**

**I haven't abandoned this fic. I'm still planning on finishing it. I'm just suffering from extreme lack of inspiration.**

**So, sorry for the inconvenience?**

**I'll try scraping a chapter together soon.**

Preview! Conversation clips version!

"_...Dad... Sempai... what are you doing...?"_

**-x-x-x-**

"_I won't stand for my Haruhi falling in love with someone as callous and shallow as you, Hitachiin."_

"_If you'd just--"_

"_Just leave me alone, Hikaru."_

**-x-x-x-**

"_But you never read the last page!"_

"_It doesn't matter, Kaoru... he's made his opinion of me clear and I'd rather not have to read more of that."_

**WOO. EXCITING. (is shot) Yeahh. Draw your own conclusions.**

**LIZZA OUT! (insert smokescreen and stuffs.)**


	19. I'm gonna stop making stupid titles

**A/N: SORRY. REALLY.  
I feel like such a hypocrite, because I always get angry when authors take forever to update, especially when it's a really short update like this. I actually got around to writing but it's really short because I have to sleep. Dx But, its better that nothing? I hope to finish this fic within the next month or so but I'm making no promises.**

* * *

It was sparkling in the slightly more literal sense.  
Haruhi blinked.  
When had her apartment ever been this clean?  
She couldn't remember.  
There was no way her father had done this, at any rate. Speaking of which, he was nowhere to be seen.  
"Dad?"  
She quickly swept through all the rooms, to confirm what she already knew-- he wasn't there. "Shit," she muttered before jogging back to the limo in which Kaoru was waiting for her. "Let me borrow your phone."  
He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. "Why?"  
"Just give me the damn phone," she huffed. He handed it to her and she flipped it open, searching through his contacts until she found the name she wanted. Otori Kyoya.  
It rung once before he picked up. "Yes?"  
"My dad's gone missing and I need your private police, add it to my debt or whatever, but--" she said quickly, running a hand through her hair, before she was cut off.  
"What, no hello?" he chuckled dryly. "Anyways, he's with Tamaki. They seem to be under the impression that you need saving and are on their way to the Hitachiin mansion," he continued before hanging up, leaving her no chance to ask why he had this information or why her dad had agreed to work with Tamaki, of all people.  
She hung up and looked at Kaoru. "We're heading back to your place."

* * *

"So, I'll get on your shoulders and climb up on the roof and go through the window, where Haruhi is being held captive. I'll rescue her and lower her down to you, and we'll run for it!" Tamaki exclaimed.  
Ranka stared at him, then looked up at the roof of the patio they were in front of. "Why are you the one going up?" he finally asked.  
Tamaki gasped. "You can't honestly expect me to be able to lift you! Beautiful men such as myself do not do things such as lift other men! However, I hear commoners do this sort of thing all the time, so of course you'll be fine! Oh, and I am the hero, so I have to be the one who goes in and rescues the princess!"  
Ranka stared at him some more before deciding to let it go for now. After all, his daughter was being molested-- he had no time to waste arguing over who would go save her. He didn't say anything but squatted down instead. Tamaki stared at him quizically.  
"Get on, stupid," he growled. The blonde made an 'aha!' noise and climbed onto Ranka's shoulders.  
"I can't reach!" he cried.  
Ranka mentally facepalmed. "I'm still squatting." He slowly stood. "Can you reach now?"  
"Yeah! My arms are on it, I have to pull myself up... geez, this commoner stuff is harder than it looks! How do you people do this?!?" he squirmed a bit, causing Ranka to wobble.  
"Stop squirming, you'll make us fall!" he yelled.  
"I'm almost up!"  
"No you're not, you haven't moved at all!"  
A third voice joined in, causing Ranka to jump, which subsequently caused the two to fall. "...Dad... Sempai... what are you doing...?"

Both scrambled to stand up and simultaneously yelled, "Haruhi! My darling daughter isn't being molested!" and prepared to launch at her-- however, both stopped and turned to glare at the other.  
"Jynx, you owe me a soda!" Tamaki exclaimed. However, Ranka had already turned and glomped Haruhi. It was then that Tamaki spotted Kaoru, who was hanging out in the background. He instanly began glaring at him, which Haruhi picked up on fairly quickly.

"Senpai, are you okay?" she asked.

"Am I okay with the fact that my daughter was molested by that sick bastard?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi blanched. "Wait, when did Kaoru molest me and why am I not aware of this?"

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry it's so short, but I needs to sleep and I don't trust myself to continue on with this chapter tomorrow.  
Unrelated, but are any of you going to Acen? I am. I'll be there on Saturday and Sunday. It'd be nice to meet up with some fellow Ouran fans. Granted, I'm cosplaying from Soul Eater, not Ouran, but still. Tell me if you're going!**

**Edit: Acen's an anime convention in Illinois.  
**


End file.
